Heroes Must Rise Again
by The Halfa Wannabe
Summary: A mission gone wrong spells the end of Team Possible, Ron is injured and Kim feels guilty. In a desperate move to return some semblance of normality to his life he leaves. Ten years later he and Kim will meet again when she's tracking a vigilante for GJ.


Ron dodged several swipes of the green glowing hands. He jumped away from the lethal beauty. He stumbled over his own feet as she started to slash down at him.

A blue and white glove easily blocked the attack and a kick to the ribs sent Shego sprawling.

Ron smiled as his girlfriend helped him back to his feet. "Thanks KP."

The dazzling white smile of Kim Possible flashed at him. "No big hon, Love ya. Go get Drakken." Kim turned to the super powered villainess and took a combat ready position.

Ron smiled and went after the mastermind of the whole scheme. He ran to the door and watched as the incompetent Dr. Drakken hurried about the lab. "Hey Dr. D, what's the sitch?"

Drakken whirled around. "The buffoon. I should have known that the second stringers would get called in. Well, you won't stop me this time. When this rocket launches it will seed the world with my special formula. They'll be unable to function, and only I know the antidote. They'll have to turn the world over to me. The plan is perfect. OWWWWW!"

While the deranged self-titled doctor had been ranting he had failed to notice the small pink rodent sneaking up on him. A rather large wound rested where Rufus had sunk his teeth into Drakken's leg.

Rufus looked quite pleased with himself as he ran back to the pocket he normally slept in.

Ron grinned as he ran and attempted to kick Dr. Drakken. His grin quickly turned to a grimace as Drakken grabbed his leg and threw him into a wall.

Ron got up dizzily from where he had landed on the floor. "Since when can you do that?"

"I always lose to you two, Why? Because I never had the reflexes that would allow me to fight you. Well, I've fixed that." He unbuttoned his blue labcoat. As it came off a black suit covered in red circuitry was revealed. "With this reflex enhancing suit, I will finally be able to fight you. No more will I, Dr. Drakken, be bested by the buffoon."

For the first time during all his times dealing with Drakken, Ron felt fear. The blue-skinned megalomaniac had suddenly become physically dangerous. He stared down the villain. "Ain't no substitute for experience. Bring it you blue skinned freak."

Ron charged forward ready to adjust for Drakken's new speed. He was smashed back into the rocket that was preparing to liftoff.

Ron knew he couldn't beat the enhanced madman. Ron prepared for his inevitable demise. The demented doctor would end his life if Kim didn't come now.

Ron knew he was going to die.

His eyes opened as he felt new strength flow through his body. It was a feeling he'd felt before, and he knew exactly what was happening.

Every sense in his body was enhanced. His sight, his hearing, both increased far above what any normal human was capable of.

Ron rose from the piece of ground he'd fallen on. His eyes were filled to the brim with knowledge and power from centuries before.

Every cell of his body had become charged with the mystical monkey power.

He took a position and motioned for the man once known as Drew Lipsky to attack him.

His arm came up and blocked Drakken's fist. He pulled his legs up as the psychotic man tried to sweep him from his feet.

During the small jump he sent one of his legs crashing into the mid-section of the power suit.

Drakken stumbled back from the mighty blow. A small amount of blood dribbled from his lips. He scowled in fury. He ran forward and jumped into the air. His fist came down right where Ron had been a moment before.

He'd easily jumped aside. Drakken may have been fast but he didn't know squat about fighting. A single leg to the back sent Drakken flying toward the control console.

He slammed into it with a painful crunch.

Drakken slid to the floor. He looked over at Ron before smiling. He reached for a button. The board crackled with electricity. The energy rushed through Drew's body as the rocket started to power up.

The blue villain's body erupted in flame as the energy ran through him into the ground. By the time the fire had started the man was already dead.

Ron ignored him. He knew that it was too late to do anything for Drew. He rushed toward the rocket hoping for some inspiration on how to stop it.

Ron needn't have bothered. Drakken's rocket was hastily put together. This was the cause of it's own downfall, and a tragedy of epic proportions.

Just as Ron got to the rocket, one of the engines exploded. The shrapnel shredded a hole into the payload. The chemical contents rushed out and drenched the young Ron Stoppable.

He collapsed to the ground screaming in pain.

HMRA

Kim turned her head when she heard the cry. Her leg swung out and smashed into Shego's side. Kim heard several cracks.

She didn't even pause to see Shego go down.

Her mind was focused on only one thing.

Ron's safety.

She rushed to the door and halted as her horror struck eyes took in the sight.

Dr. Drakken's charred body lay next to a wrecked control panel, but her eyes skimmed right over the horror that had once been her enemy. She was, instead, drawn to the rocket that had small dribbles of some red liquid falling from a hole in the side.

Her eyes drifted down the rocket and fell onto the sight of her boyfriend laying huddled underneath.

"RON! NO!"

Kim rushed right at her red stained friend. She barely heard his faint voice.

"Kim, stay away, pain."

Kim halted in her tracks. Looking at the effect it had on Ron, she knew that whatever the liquid was, it could very well incapacitate her. Then she wouldn't be able to do anything for him.

She pulled the Kimmunicator and put the call through to Wade.

"Hey K..."

"We need medical attention NOW!"

The look on Wade's changed to complete seriousness. He turned and started to type faster than ever before. "You have a full medical team heading to your location in a helicopter. What happened?"

"It's Ron, he's covered in something. I don't know what. Wade, what do I do?" Tears were slowly falling from her eyes. Ron meant more to her than people realized. He was her best friend, her boyfriend, and her partner all in one. They'd been through almost everything together.

"Find something to wash him off with. We need to get it off of him."

Kim nodded. "Right." Kim looked around and noticed a fire hose on the wall. She knew it might hurt him, but it was better than the alternative.

She rushed over and uncoiled the hose. She aimed it right at Ron and turned on the water.

Despite her fighting ability, Kim wasn't very strong. A real fire hose could hold off a defensive lineman. Despite it's relatively weak stream of water Kim was barely able to hold the hose steady.

It was only through supreme force of will that Kim managed to turn it on Ron's discolored form.

Kim could only hope that he'd be okay. 


End file.
